The 7 Signs of Madness
by ForbiddenTreasures
Summary: There are 7 signs that assure a person of their insanity. Draco and Ginny will gladly partake their wisdom on these signs. And they are experts, seeing how they've been through every single one...
1. Prolouge

The 7 Signs of Madness

**A/N:** Just a little idea that popped into my head one day and decided it was worth a shot. Oh, and Draco is in bold and their actions are in between the little asterisks action. Tell me what you think, review.

I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related things, if I did I'd be rich. 

Prologue:

Here's the thing,

**Dreadful thing really**

Oh shut up

**Id rather not darling**

You just can't go 5 seconds without hearing yourself speak can you?

**Apparently neither can you.**

Ingrate

**Wench**

Snake

**Twit**

Ferret

**Weasel**

This is going nowhere

**I agree**

Where was I?

**Love.**

Right. Love. You see, love is a terrible, maddening disease. It's painful, annoying and time consuming.

**Not to mention it's the very first step to insanity**

It is insanity. Love is the very definition of insanity.

**When you fall in love, your brain seems to stop working. **

When you fall in love with someone your heart doesn't understand when things can't be done or why they can't. In fact your heart just doesn't listen to anything but itself! It's insanity! It does things you normally wouldn't dare do. It goes off and tries things you shouldn't do.

**The heart has reasons which reason does not understand**

What does that mean?

**That I really don't understand why I fell in love with you of all people, I mean honestly!**

Draco, the point is?

**But I don't regret it. No matter how much I went through. I guess my heart knew what it was doing.**

Aww….That is so sweet.

**But love is still insane**

No doubt.

**Or maybe it's just being with you that's insane…**

_Right_, and being with you is perfectly sane…

**So we are both officially mad.**

Well, you are.

**Look who's talking. **

Anyway, I had been talking about love before I was rudely interrupted.

**It was not an interruption. Your explanation was so terribly lame I had to spice it up a little. **

Oh! You arrogant ---

**Long story short, falling in love with Ginny Weasley was the stupidest, most insane, and irking thing I'd ever done.**

Yeah, well, falling for you was no picnic.

**I'm not saying it was.**

I-uh- _ergh!_

**Smirks**

Git.

**You love me anyway.**

How come you are the only human being in the earth that can render me speechless?

**It's a gift.**

A very annoying gift.

**Touché**

Whatever Draco.

**_Whatever?_ acts offended I am shocked you care so little of my opinion you said you were infatuated with me.**

Infatuated?

**Malfoys don't lie.**

Of course, and Weasleys are filthy rich

**Well, filthy is right.**

smacks him on the arm

**Damn woman!**

What? Did that hurt?

**You see how she treats me!**

The sad thing is he likes it.

**Do not**

Do too

**Do not**

Do too

**You are acting completely immature**

Well, I had to stoop down to your level otherwise you might feel repressed

**Repressed?**

Yes, poor Draco didn't get his snide comments of the day in. How sad. shakes head mockingly

**You know what's sad Ginny?**

Do tell

**How you acted when you realized your true feelings for me**

This coming from the man who was jealous of Colin Creevey

**That is a total lie**

Of course it is.

**I'm glad to see you have admitted to your fib**

Do you know what sarcasm is Draco?

**Something that is very unbecoming in my future wife.**

I am not you're –

**Of course you are.**

Since when?

**Since now.**

Now?

**Yes.**

When did I agree to that?

**When I decided it would be pointless to ask you.**

Really? Don't fiancé's get rings? You know huge diamond-y shiny rings?

**Begging much?**

Well, since I agreed to be your fiancé I figure the best way to let people know I agreed without ever having to open my mouth would be to show them a nice shiny ring.

**Like the one on your finger?**

What one on...my….

**smirks**

When did that get there?

**When I put there.**

And when did you…._Oh_ never mind. It's gorgeous.

**Now, as my darling fiancé was saying, love is stupid and complete and utter insanity. And it is quite easy to tell when you have fallen in love.**

Really?

**Very. It only takes seven steps.**

More like signs.

**The seven signs of madness**.


	2. When A Weasley Gains A First Name

**When a Weasley Gains a First Name**

**A/N:** The actions are underlined

**You see, there is fine line that separates people, except some people don't see it.**

See it? scoffs The line is so fine, it's practically invisible. How exactly are people supposed to realise who crosses the line if no one can see it?

**The line, glares at Ginny separates the people you hate from the people you don't. Somehow, Ginny here crossed and I didn't notice how she came from pathetic Weasel, to person I don't care about**.

Oh thank you. I feel so special.

**Trust me, you are. smirks**

Ha-ha. What this…redundant fool is trying to say is that the very first sign,

**Or step**

Whatever. Is acceptance.

**Or as I prefer to call it, when a Weasley gains a first name**.

rolls eyes I always had a first name Draco; _you_ just never gave a damn.

**Of course you did. It's just Weasel was so much more…befitting back then.**

Uh-huh. And ferret was just my way of expressing my deep and profound love for you.

**Well, darling it's nice to know that you have finally stopped lying to yourself. Finally!** **You seem to have come to terms with your incredible obsession with me.**

Ugh! As if.

**You know it's true**

Can we get back to the point?

**What? No comebacks? Have you officially run out?**

Whatever. rolls eyes

**Again with the "whatever"! You are clearly obsessed with that word.**

_Really? _And here I thought I was obsessed with you.

**Oh don't fret, you are, but apparently you have a very deep attachment to the word _whatever_.**

It is a phrase.

**I hate to break it to you…no actually I don't care, but 'whatever' is not a phrase, it is just a word used to emphasize the fact that one has no better argument to back up their case. All the word _whatever_ backs up is that you have lost in the given argument.**

Honestly you sound like some robotic professor!

**Why exactly is that?**

Because you sound so…formal.

**I am formal.**

Whatever.

**See? There you again. **

It is my phrase. _My_ phrase. Not an obsession.

**Word, Gin, it is just a word.**

If you say it then it must be true!

**One of these days your sarcasm is going to get you in trouble**.

Oh, don't worry; we'll be in so much trouble because of your antics that no one will notice my sarcasm.

**My antics?**

Yes, now about the acceptance.

**The very first step.**

Sign.

**Okay, okay. The first sign.**

….How did that happen anyway?

**You don't remember? How disappointing.**

Of course I remember the act but…how did we get there?

**It was your entire fault. In fact you are probably to blame for our entire relationship. If you had left me alone none of this would have ever happened.**

* * *

Ginny swore as she fell quite ungracefully unto the cold, stone, Hogwarts floor. Damn Nott. 

Ginny pulled herself up into a sitting position, as she saw Ron, coming from across the hallway to where Ginny and Nott were. She groaned and lay back down. _Idiot brother_. She quickly pulled herself up when she heard him start to bellow at the Slytherin.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Nott sneered. "What do you want Weasley?"

"Ron!" She exclaimed

Ron turned facing Ginny angrily "He pushed you on the floor!"

"Ron," Ginny muttered through gritted teeth "I am aware that he pushed me on the floor and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now just, GO AWAY."

Ron Weasley turned and ignored his sister's statement. He pulled out his wand and threw a curse at the pale snake.

Ginny groaned and was about to haul Ron away herself when said Slytherin pulled out his wand and start to curse her brother.

Pretty soon it turned into an all out duel, and Ginny was caught in the middle.

Draco Malfoy was leaning the wall; he had been watching this particular scene for awhile. Frankly he was sure that Weasley, Nott, and the Weaslette had not noticed his presence. Why should they? He wasn't exactly there. He was watching from afar. And now it really had gone too far.

Weasley should have just let the Weaselette and Nott battle it out. He was pretty sure the petite red-head would have won out in the end.

Ginny ducked as a jet of blue light streamed toward her head. This "duel" was very annoying. She just wanted to get out of there, but she couldn't just leave her idiot brother there, no matter much of a prat he was. She groaned._ Today_ _was just a fabulous day to forget her wand in her dormitory._

"Expelliarmus." A cold voice broke in clearly

Ginny lifted her head as she saw both her brother's and Nott's wands whisked away into a pale hand. Said hand belonged to a pale, blonde, grey-eyed Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for initiating a fight with a fellow student," he drawled handing Ron back his wand.

Ron looked as if he was going to explode at Malfoy, when Snape appeared out of nowhere. "What is going on?"

Draco yawned, appearing, bored out of his skull. "Weasley thought it would be humorous to start a duel with Nott."

After Snape and Malfoy exchanged a few more words Ron was hauled off by Snape to go "converse" with McGonagall. Snape hadn't even given her a second glance. She even wondered momentarily if he _did_see her. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Draco Malfoy speak to Nott. Except this time his voice wasn't monotonous and bored it was…stealthy and dangerous.

"What are you playing at Nott? You don't push a girl on the floor, not even a Weasley. I see you do something stupid like that again, you'll be sorry."

And just like that the Slytherin prince walked away, while Ginny was left there pondering her sanity. After a few seconds she came to a conclusion and followed him.

He turned abruptly "Why are you following me Weasley?"

"I'm not. I just – I wanted to thank you."

He sneered "For what?"

"You know."

The pale Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"You do know that when a person goes out of their way to thank a person, said person is supposed to say "You're welcome"?"

"Are you aware that I don't do what I'm supposed to?"

"I am now."

"Is there any other idiotic comments you'd like to make, or are you done Weasley?"

"Ginny."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Ginny or Ginevra if you feel more formal."

He raised a delicate eyebrow "Very well. Is that all you wanted to tell me…_Ginevra_?"

"Yes, and thank you again…Draco."

* * *

You know what? You are absolutely right. I am at fault.

**Are you being sarcastic again?**

Obviously.

**Then whose fault, pray tell, is it?**

Yours! You had to go off and be all noble and whatnot! Instead of being the completely dishonourable idiot I expect you to be. So when you turn out to be nice, I _have_ to be decent.

**What I did was nothing out of the ordinary**.

But I didn't know that!

**So you are going to say it's my fault**.

Yes.

**Do you even have a brain?**

Oh very witty Draco.

**It's one of those things that just screams me.**

rolls eyes Sometimes your idiocy surprises me.

**I hate to tell you darling, but everything surprises you**.

Ha-ha. That is just so funny.

**I still think if you hadn't followed me and made me start using your first name we wouldn't even be here. You started the whole process**.

You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world.

**I tend to exaggerate. I mean if you hadn't been stupid enough to go after me and say thank you, I wouldn't be here. And despite popular belief I don't mind it all too much.**

smiles

**And goodness knows you feel much more satisfied without having to admire me from afar.**

Shoves him You are such an idiot

**Yet you are still with me. Almost makes a person wonder.**

**A/N: **I don't like this chapter all too much…it seems a bit _eh_ to me. But please review and tell me what you think


	3. When You Find You Dont Hate Their Compan

**When You Find You Don't Entirely Hate Their Company**

****

**A/N:** I'd like to thank FeistySprite for letting me see that I the asterisks didn't show. They are now underlined. And thank you all so much for your reviews.

The second sign is really the simplest one, but at the same time it also very complex.

**Honestly woman, could you be any _less_ understandable?**

I am perfectly understandable. It is not my fault that your brain is so unbelievably miniscule that you are incapable of normal human intelligence.

**Oh, look at that, you decided to go off and find yourself a better vocabulary and different insults.**

Ugh, you are such an idiot.

**You do know that you've told me that exact statement so many times that it has completely lost all meaning.**

Anyway, the second sign is friendship.

**I prefer to think of it as…not entirely hating a person's company.**

Throws hands in air. There you go again with your ludicrous statements.

**Well, I realised that for some reason I have no way to explain, I didn't actually mind talking to you. And you weren't a total bore.**

Really? Because _I _was completely bored. You are really mundane company.

**_Ouch,_ places hand over heart in mock pain that truly hurt Gin. I may never recover.**

Rolls eyes. Idiot.

**I've just realised you are in love with that word as a well.**

Is it _my_ fault that that one word describes you ever-so perfectly? It would be a crime not to use it in the proper occasions.

**You say it all the time.**

Well, you act like an idiot all the time. Do you understand why that word is used now?

**I don't know why I put up with this.**

Because you are madly in love with me.

**Well, I suppose you could call it that.**

And what would you call it Draco?

**The day-I seemingly-up-and-decided-to-disregard-all-common-sense-and-logic-for-a-patheitc-and-idiotic-Weasley.**

See not only is my way, far easier to say, it also has less words.

**Yes, and we all know that unless your screaming something, words are your worst enemy.**

Oh_, please_.

**Perhaps we should get back to the point Gin?**

You're the one who distracted me.

**As if, you just had to rant about how much you adore me, and I wasn't going to be the one to deny you that small luxury.**

Of course, Draco. _Of course_.

**Anyway this builds up the love of every person. The insanity. And just so you know it was Ginny Weasley's fault.**

My fault! You're the one who started it!

**Well, you just had to look _so_ sad and hungry...**

Oh, whatever

* * *

_Draco groaned as he roused. His head was beating madly; it felt like some idiot had grabbed a brick and pelted him with it repeatedly._

_It was not a good feeling._

_And the fact that someone was screaming really, **really**, loud was not helping soothe his head at all._

"…_prat! I think I am allowed to visit someone in the hospital wing, thank you very much!"_

_Draco opened his eyes letting the harsh bright sunlight enter. Not that he needed to open his eyes to know who was screaming. Only one female on earth could ever usher such a loud screech, and that included his mother._

_And that my friends, is saying something._

_The mere fact that Ginny Weasley could scream louder than his mother was terrifying. Though he was slightly intrigued at whom she was yelling at. The little red-head was always screaming her head off at some poor student. Really, if anyone had to endure Ginevra Weasley screeching at the top of her lungs they had suffered plenty. Just like he thought Ginny was standing not too far from where he was laying telling off another red head._

_Potter's side-kick – Weasley._

_Although Weasley didn't seem to be affected by Ginny's screams on bit, in fact he started yelling at her too._

_It was rather tiring and he was about to tell them to get the hell out when he realised exactly where he was._

_Bloody hell. He was in the hospital wing. Draco frowned trying to figure out what had happened to get him stuck in there. The last thing he remembered was eating with Ginny by the lake…If he didn't know any better he'd probably blame Ginny for him being here. But after eating with her for the past two weeks by that lake he'd learned something about the littlest Weasley. And he didn't really think she would stick him in here._

_Ginny fumed as Ron kept badgering her about "illicit affairs….Malfoy…whores…" she really didn't care. All she wanted to do was make sure if Draco was okay, but Ron had to come and make a big deal about it. He came in screaming saying rather stupid things. _

_Really and he wondered why she didn't tell him that she'd been eating dinner with Draco for the past week. _

_It was actually funny how she started eating with him…**Comical**. He'd apparently seen her sitting by birch tree by the lake every single day during dinner. So one afternoon he marched up and started yelling at her about "proper eating habits". He'd pretty much just started insulting her about not eating, as if it was the worst crime in the world. It's not like she had an eating disorder or anything. In reality she'd just been trying to hide from Ron. Every time she went to go eat dinner he'd start pestering her about something. It got annoying. And if eating dinner meant enduring another of Ronald Weasley's pointless rants, Ginevra Weasley was perfectly willing to bypass that meal. This of course she had explained to Draco later. Somehow they just both started eating outside together by the lake. But today…_

_Something happened. They'd been eating one minute; the next Draco was the floor. Unconscious. She'd been terribly worried something horrible had happened and rushed him off to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey assured her it was nothing serious then ushered her out the door._

_Shoved her was more like it._

_And now, the very first chance she got to see if he was okay, Ron comes barging in like he owns the plays. **Illicit affairs**. Yeah, right._

"_Ginny are you listening?"_

"_No." she replied bluntly._

"_Ugh! Gin I can't get through to you! I can't believe you're here visiting **him**" Ron spat out the word him as if it was the worst thing in the world. "And I thought those muffins were a good idea…"_

_Ginny blinked. **Muffins?** Ginny's mind snapped back to the blueberry muffins that her mum had sent over. They had been sitting nicely on her bed and Ginny thought it would be a good idea for her and Draco to eat them at their 'picnic dinners'… "**Ron**, do tell me. **What** muffins?"_

_Ron turned a bright tomato red._

_Ginny was outraged. 'RON! YOU POISONED HIM!"_

_Draco sat up as this sentence registered in his head. Weasley had poisoned the muffins Ginny had brought. **Weasley** had poisoned him. Oh, he didn't care how much Ginny was going to yell at him, as soon as Draco was done with him, they'd be asking **'whatever happened to that poor Ronald Weasley?'**_

_Ginny's voice broke his thoughts "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!"_

"_Yeah, Weasley," He drawled angrily "What the **hell** were you thinking?"_

_Both red-heads faced him. "I was thinking, Malfoy, that I want you to stay the hell away from my sister."_

"_RON!" Ginny belted out again "I can hang out with whoever the hell I please! And I don't want you POISONING any of the people I choose to hang out with!"_

_Weasley completely ignored his sister "And if you are near her again I will do more than poison you." He menaced._

"_If I could walk right now Weasley, you'd be on one of these hospital beds yourself."_

_Weasley glared at him and grabbed Ginny's arm forcefully "C'mon Gin, we're leaving."_

"_I AM NOT LEAVING RONALD WEASLEY!"_

_He could see Weasley whisper something to Ginny, but that apparently only infuriated her more. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_

"_He's a MALFOY Gin! What could you possibly e doing with him!"_

"_Oh like you know anything about Malfoys!"_

"_I know they're all lousy gits!"_

"_Oh whatever Ron!" She exclaimed angrily. Then in a very sever grave tone she half-whispered, half-yelled at him "I **like** him. He's not a bad person. He is my **friend**. So, now I could appreciate it if you get OUT and quit poisoning my friends!"_

_Weasley looked as if he was about to explode, he gritted his teeth and as Draco thought, **wisely**, decided to leave._

_Ginny turned, completely red-faced to face him. Then in a soft mumble she spoke "Sorry, my brother's a git." She sat cross-legged on the edge of the crisp hospital bed "Are you okay?"_

_Draco grinned cheekily. "I'm your friend?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Maybe."_

"_Maybe?"_

"_If you quit acting like an idiot I may have to consider it an option."_

_

* * *

_

**You know, I'd completely forgotten about that. **

About what?

**Your idiot brother poisoned me, and I never did get him back…**

You ordered Nott to hit the bludger Ron's way ever chance he could get during the next quidditch game and you yourself snatched the bat from his hands and started reprimanding him for no hitting hard enough and aiming right. You smacked the bludger straight as his face rendering him useless for that particular game.

**Oh yeah… Weasley was in hospital wing for a week. **

You broke his skull.

**So? He _poisoned_ me, are we really going to point fingers here?**

He poisoned you because he was worried about me. What's your excuse?

**I broke his skull for not trusting you to make good decisions and not leaving you alone. _Oh!_ And for poisoning the love of your life.**

Whatever.

**Smirks I win.**

_Sure…_

**See, what I mean? Friendship is a very bad thing. It leads to being poisoned.**

And to breaking someone's skull.

**Actually, I'm curious. How did your brother manage to _only_ poison me? You ate the muffins as well. **

Apparently he convinced Hermione into _helping _him "practice potions" She told him of a spell that could be used on certain potions that can render some people immune to a potion or make everyone immune but one.

**And you really think Granger didn't want to see me poisoned?**

I didn't say that did I? Hermione isn't stupid. I'm sure she realised what Ron was doing, and I'm also sure she was absolutely willing to poison the idiot who would always curse random people for fun.

**Sigh. Acts devastated. Everyone hates me.**

Rolls eyes. And here I thought everyone loved you.

**Oh don't worry darling, they do. It's just some people are just jealous of my ravishing good looks, talent, and immense fortune.**

Shakes head sadly. I know it is such a shame people can't put aside their petty jealousy to see how truly amazing you are.

**I know terrible isn't it?**

Starts laughing. Oh shut up.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry this one took me awhile, but I've been immersed in all the homework. Okay, well that was truly my fault; I should have waited 'till last minute but…I always do. The little flashback also took me forever to write, I couldn't find the right thing to put in. At first I thought I'd do a scene where they're eating at one of their "picnic dinners" but that seemed so boring. And I being the avid procrastinator I am started reading some Ginny-Draco fanfics, and one think I noticed a lot was that in most G/D stories they always have statements like "it's not going to bite" or "it's not poison" (or something along those lines.) So I figured what if it was poison? And this was the result. Tell me what you think.


	4. When You Misplace Your Mind

**When You Misplace Your Mind**

Right…The third sign…

**Oh, come on Gin. Do tell us all what the third sign is.**

It is – well…You don't really need to know do you?

**smirks really Gin, this is my absolute favourite one of all.**

It's only your favourite because I…never mind.

**It really is a funny story**

It is _not_ funny!

**You're right it's not. It is a lot of things but funny is not one of them. It's sad, pathetic, flattering – **

Oh, shut up!

**Well, since Ginny seems so keen on not discussing this particular sign, I suppose I will have to. The third sign is…When you…misplace your brains.**

When you…?

**Yes, and it is my favourite sign. Here you can clearly see how devoted Ginny is to me.**

Oh, whatever. Like I was the only one of who fell into…that type of oblivion.

**Oblivion?** **Rather big word for you don't you think?**

Oh shut up.

**Your right.** **We should discuss the matter at hand.**

What matter at hand?

**How you fell into…_oblivion._**

Just me? As I said I wasn't the only one.

**True, but yours is so much funnier.**

It is not.

**You walked into a wall Gin.**

_Oh_ shut up.

* * *

_Ginny sighed, twirling her quill slowly as McGonagall droned on about something she didn't care about. _

"_Ms. Weasley, any particular reason why you are not taking notes?"_

"_I – er" **Don't feel like it?**_

"_Since you seem to think you don't need to take notes perhaps you can tell me what words are uttered to perform the body-switching spell?"_

"_I – er – don't know."_

"_20 points from Gryffindor._ _And I expect you to take notes now."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes as McGonagall's gaze diverted from her to the beady-looking Hufflepuff. She bent down and started scribbling something on her parchment so it would appear as if she was taking notes._

_Half an hour later, the class ended. Ginny sighed. Finally! Today just seemed to be going so very, **very** slowly. Ginny grabbed her quill and parchment and was about to stuff them in her book bag, and head out of the class as fast as humanly possible, when she saw what she had scribbled haphazardly on the paper. _

_The parchment was completely full of thousands of different looking phrases that said "Draco Malfoy" The piece of paper was overridden with that name over and over. Ginny blinked trying to recall when she would've written that. Frankly she didn't remember anything of that class, all she recalled was scribbling mindlessly onto the sheet of paper. _

_Why on earth did she write his name?_

_Ginny stuffed the papers into her bag and hurried out trying very hard not to think about why she had written that. And why she hadn't noticed that she had written it._

_Draco grimaced as Blaise Zabini poked him in the side. "What!" he hissed angrily at the dark Slytherin. Blaise merely nodded in Snape's direction and Draco understood._

_He'd been zoning out again. _

_That had happened so many times in this past week. He just couldn't seem to focus on what the teachers were saying. He tried, well no one would call it trying, but then just as quickly as that he was off thinking about something else._

_Mainly thinking about **vanilla**._

_Vanilla! For goodness sakes! _

"_Malfoy!"_

_Damn. He'd zoned out again, "Yes, professor?"_

"_What's your answer?"_

"_Er –"Answer?_

"_Well?"_

"_Vanilla?"_ **_Damn. _**

"_See me after class Malfoy."_

_Blaise sniggered. The class was quickly gathering their things and heading to lunch. "Vanilla, Draco? What on earth made you respond vanilla?"_

_Draco grumbled angrily "Bugger off Blaise."_

_He snorted. "Vanilla. That's rich." He sauntered out of the room still laughing at Draco's answer._

_Draco still couldn't for the life of him understand why he'd answered vanilla. He couldn't understand why all he could think of was vanilla. _

_After a few seconds Draco realized something._

**_She_** _smelled like Vanilla._

_What the hell did that mean?_

_Ginny walked slowly toward lunch. She was starving today. Really, not paying attention in class really took something out of her. She'd have to remember that paying attention equals less starvation._

_Ginny swore as she bumped into someone and her books fell unto the ground._

"_Quite a dirty mouth for a lady, don't you think?"_

_Ginny raised her eyes and was met with Blaise Zabini. He hung around a lot with Draco. She merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever."_

_The Slytherin just smirked and continued walking. Some people just had not manners._

_Then something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco start to argue with Blaise about something. Ginny straightened and stared at them trying to catch the words._

_She was pulled out of her reverie when a short Ravenclaw bumped into her and told her to get out of the way. Ginny started walking to the great hall, while never taking her eyes of the two Slytherins._

_She really should have seen this coming._

_**SMACK!**_

_Ginny groaned as she slammed into a wall, falling back on her arse. The contents of her book bag flew all around her and she lay sprawled on the floor._

_Great._

_She blushed and could feel herself turning the famous Weasley red. Why the **bloody hell** couldn't she have looked where she was going instead of staring at Draco? Something was definitely wrong with her. _

"_Very graceful Gin."_

_She felt herself turn even redder. "I – er"_

_Draco merely chuckled and helped her pick up the papers that lay scattered all around her. Ginny stood up and started to pick up the papers on the other side. Then like a ton of bricks, it hit her. The paper that she had scribbled his name on over and over had been in her bag. What if he…? **Oh no**._

"_Gin?"_

_She tensed. "…Yeah?"_

_She turned and faced him. His eyes were sparkling with mirth as he stared at a wrinkled parchment. He grabbed that one and placed it on top of the other papers he collected. With the corners of his mouth threatening to turn upward he handed her the stack of papers and stood up. "I'll see you later. I have to go talk to Snape about my detention."_

_Ginny clenched the papers and looked at the one on top._

_Dammit._

_It was the one with his name scribbled all over._

* * *

Oh don't you look at me that way!

**What way?**

Like some smug…_idiot!_

**You walked into a wall.**

I am aware of that. I believe I was the one who felt the pressure of the floor hitting my arse.

**Honestly, Gin, what kind of a person walks into a wall? It's not like its moving. You walked into a stationary object.**

I – So?

**So, I find it insanely humorous that you managed to walk into the one object you can count on not to move in your way.**

You are really annoying me right now.

**It's my job.**

You're still looking at me with that – _look._

**Well, no matter how long ago it was it is still funny.**

Is not.

**Then, there's the fact that you wrote my name over and over on a single sheet of parchment…**

_So?_ You kept thinking of how I smelled of vanilla.

**You wrote my name. And walked into a wall. See, I told you, you were obsessed with me.**

Obsessed? _Right._

**Of course, you were so busy staring at me that you couldn't notice the rather large, rocky, grey, wall looming in front of you.**

You are never going to let me live this down are you?

**It's been three years and I still haven't, what do you think?**

I hate you.

**Oh, don't worry you don't hate me, you just hate the fact that when you are thinking about me you lose all human capability to think.**

Oh, shut up.

**Frankly, I'm glad you acted like a total idiot, scribbled my name thousands of times and walked into a wall.**

You're glad?

**Very, otherwise we might have never been here.**

I'm struggling between believing that you're actually sweet for once and waiting for the stupid comment.

**And this way whenever I feel bad all I have to do is remember you walked into a wall.**

Stupid comment it is.

**A/N:** I'm so happy! I actually finished this one really quick! I guess it's just 'cause I liked this chappie. Well, the idea for it anyway. I just wanted to see Ginny walk into a wall. Please Review!


	5. When You See Them EVERYWHERE

**When You See Them EVERYWHERE**

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to **WriterOfDragons**, who gave me the idea for this. (I hope this is embarrassing enough for you )

-I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.-

**You know what? I'm going to say this is definitely the sign when you figure out you're insane.**

I think it was the other one.

**Well, because you walked into a wall.**

Humph!

**It's also the most annoying sign, because this one really makes no sense whatsoever. None.**

It makes sense.

**No it doesn't. **

Yes it does.

**How?**

Well, because there are the…and the…you…

**smirks **

Okay fine I see your point. It makes no sense.

**Hah!**

But I still like it.

**I don't. **

Only 'cause you didn't get it.

**How can I like something that doesn't make any sense?**

Because it's nice and a good thing.

**It makes no sense**

Everything doesn't have to make sense for you to like it. Some of the best things make absolute no sense at all.

**I don't care.**

You sound like a child.

**So?**

Anyway, this is when you…

**See the EVERYWHERE. It's annoying. Really, really annoying. And completely stupid.**

* * *

_Draco really couldn't understand why all of a sudden his thoughts were consumed by Ginny Weasley. For goodness' sakes every single thing he saw reminded him of her. It was annoying. _

_Why was she always on his mind?_

_Ever since he saw that damned paper with his name scribbled all over, she was the only thing he could think about. Here he was sitting in his common room by the fireplace trying very hard to do his Potions essay and the red fire just reminded him of her hair. And this was the last resort. _

_He'd tried to do the essay everywhere. EVERYWHERE. But no matter where he went something always made him think about her. Hell, his bloody quill made him think about how messy she writes. Which led to more thoughts about her._

_Things were seriously going to hell._

_He was not supposed to be seeing Ginny Weasley everywhere he went. She could be infatuated with him for all he cared. He was Draco – bleeding – Malfoy! Girls were **supposed** to be infatuated with him. That was normal, natural, **reasonable**. He on the other hand, was not supposed to become obsessed with a girl. A Weasley no less._

_Ugh. Things were getting seriously out of hand._

"_Draco darling, you look so lonely."_

_Draco resisted the urge to groan as Pansy's voice disturbed his thoughts. Though perhaps having his thoughts about Ginny Weasley broken was a good thing. But he seriously did not want to talk to Pansy. Nope. Not one bit._

"_It looks like you need some … adequate company." Pansy suggested as she carefully arranged herself so she was sitting on his lap and tracing her finger lightly across his chest. Even though Pansy had been irritating him as of late he had never been known to turn her down. He was a guy and with a pretty girl sitting in his lap suggesting certain things…well, he didn't care if he hated said girl. Besides "adequate company" was just what Draco Malfoy needed to get Ginevra Weasley out of his head._

_He slid the blank papers he'd been trying to write hi essay on, to the left of him and pulled Pansy Parkinson's face to him. He snaked his hand to the back of her head steadying it while he drowned himself in Pansy. Draco found himself doing what he'd done many times before – trying to forget something by snogging Pasny senseless._

"_Oh, Ginny…"_

_Draco pulled away from Pansy immediately as he realised what he'd just said. Pansy was lying on the couch with a look of complete horror on her face. Dammit! What the hell! Draco suddenly felt very angry. He did not just say that. _

"_GINNY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GINNY!"_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! What on earth could possibly have made him say GINNY! He did not like Ginny!_

_Pansy stormed off two seconds later leaving a very frustrated Draco with immeasurably confused thoughts._

"_Draco, as sure as I am that your pacing is for a reason, it is really making me dizzy." Blaise said as he walked into the common room to find Draco Malfoy pacing around uncontrollably, muttering thins like _Fuck_, and_ Ginny_, every now and then._

"_Shut up Blaise."_

"_So, what happened with Ginny?" He inquired trying a different approach as he sat on the green couch waiting for his friend to answer._

_Draco stopped. "I think I'm insane."_

"_And that would be…why?"_

"_I can't stop thinking of her! I've tried every bloody thing! Fuck, even snogging Pansy didn't get her out of my head!"_

_Blaise couldn't help the laughter that erupted from his lips. He couldn't help it as more laughter followed his first burst. He couldn't help it as he ended up falling on the floor laughing like some mental patient. It was just so hilarious._

_Draco Malfoy had fallen for Ginny Weasley._

_The sheer sentence was riddled with ridiculousness._

"_What's so bloody funny!"_

_Blaise tried in vain to reply "You –" he started laughing "…have a –" more laughter "…like –" another outburst "…Ginny!"_

"_BLAISE!"_

_Blaise gasped for air. "Draco you are unbelievable" He chuckled _

"_Unbelievable! Why the bloody hell am I unbelievable!"_

"_Just go kiss her for goodness' sakes."_

"_What I – I do NOT want to kiss her. She – She's Ginevra Weasley!"_

"_That doesn't mean you don't want to kiss her. And have her all for yourself."_

"_Yes. It. Does."_

"_You're right, you don't like her, just leave Ginny Weasley be. I hear she'd prefer Potter to you anyway."_

"_Potter? Please. Ginny has better taste than that."_

"_Right, she wants someone with blonde hair, grey eyes, and very pale skin?"_

"_I – er – you – fuck!"_

_Blaise smirked as his friend stormed out of the common room._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Draco ruffled his hair and started pacing again, except this time he was outside the Gryffindor tower. What exactly was he planning to do?_

_He was not seriously thinking of doing what he thought he was going to do right?_

_He did not fancy Ginny Weasley!_

_Yet, for some reason even pumpkin juice reminded him of her. It reminds him of how she hates the colour orange._

_Things were not supposed to be this way!_

_Draco wanted to storm right into the common room to see what was taking that third year so long to tell Ginny to come outside. She was taking way to long! Draco Malfoy was known for many things; patience wasn't one of them._

_Her red hair peaked out from the portrait. She straightened "Hi Dr –"_

_But Draco didn't even let her finish the sentence – he was impatient and had been waiting for far too long. Before she, or he for that matter, knew what was happening he grabbed her roughly and pulled her up to him pressing his lips onto her soft tiny ones. _

_After what seemed like ages to him, Ginny pulled back. "I – er – you – I – what –"_

_The Gryffindor seemed to be at loss for words._

_And Draco – Draco was wholly confused. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let her go. He wanted nothing more than to have her right then and there._

_What the hell was wrong with him!_

"_What – What was that?" she asked shakily_

"_That – that…" What _was_ that? "**That** was me getting sick and tired of having every bloody thing I see reminding me about you. **That** was me infuriated with the fact that I can't get a single thing done because you consume my thoughts. **That **was me figuring out why the hell my brain couldn't stop thinking about you."_

_Ginny's eyed widened "You? …" _

"_And I just fucking realised that **that** was not going to help me figure it out. **That** is only going to make it worse."_

"_I…"_

"_And I'm going to do **that **again."_

_With that he pulled her to him again and ignored the fact that things weren't supposed to be like that. _

"_GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" _

_Ginny pulled away from him as Ron's voice boomed from somewhere very close._

_Draco ignored her brother and snaked his arm around her waist not letting her leave. "And I don't want you to do **that**, with anyone but me. Do you understand?"_

_Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "Okay…"_

"_GINNY! I SWEAR IF YOU –"_

_The red head pulled away form him "Oh, FOR GOODNESS' SAKES RON! YOU WERE DOING THE SAME BLOODY THING WITH LAVENDER YESTERDAY!"_

_Draco smiled wryly. This was not going to help him stop thinking about her at all. Though maybe, just maybe, it wasn't such a bad thing..._

* * *

And you are always going on how _I'm_ obsessed with you.

**You are.**

Well, this little stint of yours shows that you are the one who's obsessed.

**I was not obsessed. **

Then do tell me, what were you?

**Temporarily insane.**

Well, I hate to tell you but you've been "temporarily insane" for a very long time.

**glares**

What really surprises me is that you actually listened to Blaise. I don't think you've ever listened to Blaise.

**I wanted to prove him wrong. **

You…?

**I wanted to show him that I did not fancy you.**

grins slightly How did that work out?

**Well, as you can clearly see, that worked out horribly.**

Good thing too.

**Good? It's insanely frustrating. **

I know it's just so much fun to see you grumpy because you, _Draco Malfoy,_ were wrong. And you, _Draco Malfoy,_ fell in love with me, _Ginny Weasley_.

**You are really making me hate you right now.**

Eh, I'll live.

…

Not talking now?

…

Spoiled brat.

…

Oh, for goodness sakes say something!

**See, you get hurt when I don't talk to you.**

Whatever.

**And I still don't like this one.**

I still do.

**A/N: **I think that is my longest little flashback yet, although I can't be sure… I was having trouble with this chapter, I'm not sure why, but I was. Now that I realise it, I kind of make Ron out to seem like a bad person… I may have to fix that. Anyway, please Review.


	6. When You Start to Act Like an Uppity Git

**When You Start to Act Like an Uppity Protective Git**

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I took awhile with this one, I've been busy with homework I should have finished ages ago and every time I started to write, I got distracted. Anyway, here it is, and please tell me what you think.

-ALERT: SHOCKING NEWS DISCOVERED! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. gasp I know it's true, Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant JK-

You are an idiot

**That soon?**

Yes

**Am I allowed to ask why?**

no

**No?**

No

**I'm going to ask anyway**

I'm not going to tell you

**Fine**

Fine

……

……

**Why am I an "idiot"?**

Because you decide to act like some…_idiot_

**Very helpful Gin.**

What can I say? I'm very eloquent.

**And I'm a Muggle dentist.**

Really? When did that happen?

**Do you always have to be sarcastic?**

It's who I am.

**Apparently. So why am I an idiot.**

Because of that way you acted when I was in the hospital wing.

**You were in the hospital wing a lot.**

Not – Well, okay yeah, I guess I was.

**So?**

The 5th sign

**The…?**

When you start to act like an uppity protective git.

**Oh, _that_ sign**

Yes, _that_ sign

**That's why I'm an idiot?**

Among other things

_**Other things?**_

You're a half-wit, imbecile –

**Are you just going to list synonyms for idiot?**

No! You are a … procrastinator, cheat, idiot, Slytherin, bastard, idiot, ingrate, idiot…idiot

**Its nice to know you think I'm such an idiot.**

Well, someone had to tell you!

**And I'm _so_ glad it was you**

_Oh!_ I just thought of another one. Moron.

**rolls eyes**

I like that word – _moron_.

* * *

"_What the HELL did you mean by that stunt Nott!" Draco thundered menacingly at the gangly, haughty, Slytherin._

"_I meant," He pronounced lazily "to teach that little Gryff a lesson."_

_It was taking all of Draco's self-control not to pummel the idiot. "You had better stay the hell away from her Nott."_

"_I hit the bloody bint. It's not like I did anything new. Just because she's your new whore doesn't mean I'll go around being nice to her."_

_Draco tensed feeling much of his self-control slip away_

_Option 1: Kill him_

_Option 2: Beat him senseless _

_Option 3: Unavailable as of yet_

_Option 3 it was. Draco grabbed Nott's collar and pulled him closer. "I don't want to hear talking shit about Ginny, you understand that? And I don't want you to try that any time soon, or you just might find yourself in a position much like Zabini's in third year." Draco said gravely "Do you understand me Nott?"_

_Nott merely smirked_

_Clearly Nott did not understand. And clearly Nott did not know what was good for him, because Draco was not at all in the mood for bullshit. Draco abandoned what little self-control he had managed to hold onto and pulled his fist back until it connected to Theodore's face._

"_Wow." Hermione whispered softly as she watched Draco Malfoy get into a fight with one of his Slytherin players for Ginny. Well, because of Ginny._

"_Wow? What do you mean wow Hermione?" Ron asked with a slightly perplexed look on his face as he watched the two Slytherins Muggle duel._

"_Well, I – I didn't know he cared about Ginny that much."_

_Ron realised that Hermione was right. No matter how much a foul git that bastard was, he clearly cared about his sister. Ron felt an odd emotion bubble up in his chest toward Malfoy._

_Respect._

_Funny, Malfoy had to go fight with a Slytherin because of some word he'd said about Ginny for Ron to respect him. _

_Hermione blinked realising something "We should stop this before Ginny comes and sees and gets all…"_

"_Ginny-like?"_

"_Yeah…I'm gonna get McGonagall or someone." Hermione muttered before scampering off to find a teacher._

_Ron watched the two Slytherins battle it out some more trying to figure it out. Clearly Ginny saw something in that despicable git. What, he didn't know… Draco Malfoy was an insufferable, over-bearing, crude prat, but he was an insufferable, over-bearing, crude prat that cared for his sister. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not._

"_DRACO! What were you thinking!" Ginny exclaimed angrily as she shot up from the hospital bed._

"_That he is not allowed to talk about you like that."_

"_Oh, please! It's just words. They don't mean anything!"_

"_Just words! Do I have to remind you what he did with the fucking bludger?"_

"_Of course you don't, you prat. I remember quite well, seeing that I'm in the hospital wing because of that!"_

_Draco tensed "Nott asked for it"_

"_I am perfectly capable of handling myself. You really think I was going to let him get away with it?"_

"_I think that you would be too busy what with the broken arm and leg."_

_Ginny groaned. "I'm fine! Don't go out picking fights with people because of something like that. If it offends me, I'll handle it."_

"_But seem Gin, that's the point," Draco explained in a thoroughly frustrated "It offends **me**. And I don't like being offended."_

"_Oh for goodness' sakes Draco…" Ginny sighed_

_Draco smirked and leaned forward "Are you done yelling at me?"_

"_I was not – "_

_But Ginny never did get to finish that sentence, Draco, leaned forward and silenced whatever words she had been about to say._

* * *

Moron

**Excuse me?**

MORON

**Me?**

Yes.

**I am not a moron**

_Sure,_ I believe you.

**How exactly am I a moron?**

Why exactly did you think you had to hit him?

**Because, he said some things about you I don't like**

So? It's not like it offended me.

**Well, you see Ginny Weasley; the world does not revolve around you. As it happens it offended me.**

Moron

**And you're _just_ the person to go around calling people morons**

I am.

**Of course you are, what with you being a complete moron as well, that must give you excellent reference,**

Whatever

**By the by, I've been thinking –**

Try not to, I might die of shock

Scowls and I've realised that you're brother started being less…irksome after that particular incident

That's a bunch of crap. My brother was the same annoying, bothersome, meddling, person.

**raises an eyebrow Oh really?**

Yes.

**Care to think more deeply about that?**

Like what was different?

**He didn't yell so much**

Not true

**He stopped trying to tell you what to do**

Not true

**I don't recall being poisoned or attacked after that incident**

Not – Hmm…You may have a point

**Of course I do. I am always right.**

Maybe we define always differently. You mean always as in "never" right?

**glowers**

smirks

………

………

………

Moron

**Again with that!**


	7. When You Decide You Own A Person

**When You Decide You Own A Person**

**A/N:** A little fluffy and moronic I think but…whatever.

-_I have a secret._ I do not own Harry Potter in any form, shape, or dream even_. Shh._ Don't tell anyone.-

What sign are we on?

**The sixth one.**

The one when you decide you own me?

**rolls eyes yeah, that one.**

laughs

**What's so funny?**

You were laughs some more jealous of Colin

**He was dating you. You were MINE.**

laughs

**Not funny**

continues laughing

**GIN!**

It's just so funny!

**How exactly is it funny? No, wait don't answer that.**

You were jealous of Colin. It's just so ridiculous.

**glares angrily**

You glaring at me isn't going to make it any less funny.

**I don't like you.**

You love me.

**But I hate you.**

I can deal with that. I hate you too.

**Stopped laughing then?**

For now.

**It's not like you weren't jealous.**

That was different

**Yeah_, different._**

It was Pansy. It's not the same.

**I beg to differ.**

Pansy's not gay.

**What does that…? What do you mean _not_?**

She's not gay. What's so difficult to understand about that?

**_Creevey_** **was gay?**

Yeah.

**Creevey** **was _gay_?**

It wasn't that hard to tell was it?

**But you two were acting all…lovey**

Lovey? Please. Colin's as gay as sure as the sun is yellow.

**He was gay…_huh_. That makes pretty much everything I did unnecessary.**

----------------------------------------------------- 

"_I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy was jealous." Blaise smirked_

"_I am NOT jealous Zabini."_

"_Much less, jealous of someone like Colin Creevey."_

"_I am not jealous! And I am most definitely not jealous of a runt like Creevey."_

"_So then there is no particular reason why you are staring at him with such a murderous glare? You just feel like staring at Creevey with as much venom as you can muster?"_

"_Shut up, Blaise."_

_Blaise leaned against the wall "I would if it wasn't so funny."_

_Draco glared at the haughty Slytherin "Funny?"_

"_Hilarious. Ginny got mad at you, you acted like an over-confident idiot, you broke up with her, she got a date and now you're looking at Creevey as if you'd like to squash him with your shoe. If you hadn't been such an idiot this wouldn't have happened." _

"_Oh shut up."_

_Blaise snickered "You're jealous of Colin Creevey."_

"_What the HELL is wrong with you?" Ginny screeched_

_Draco blinked watching the furious red-head start ranting rather loudly. He wondered if he should answer this question but decided that if he wanted to live to see tomorrow he'd best stay quiet._

"_Why the BLOODY HELL did you attack Colin for?"_

**_His_** _hand on **your** waist, **his** eyes on **you**, his – his **thoughts** all about **you**! The fact that **he** was **your** date and not **me**._

"_He's in the BLOODY hospital wing!"_

_He was asking for it._

"_Do you have anything to say!"_

_Draco had about zero tolerance when it came to what he considered his and as far as he knew, Ginny Weasley belonged to him, and no one, **no one**, was allowed to go out with her. She was his. HIS. "He had it coming."_

"_He – what?"_

"_He had to go up and decide to go out on a date with you. He is not allowed to do that. He has to stay away from you. HE has no business dating **you**."_

"_Oh for – I can date whomever the hell I please, Draco Malfoy! He is allowed to date me, just like every other moron in this school can date me."_

_Draco tensed "You're usually a very intelligent person, and you are usually correct. But, you see Ginny, that's where you'd be wrong."_

"_Wrong? What the – What bullshit are you –"_

"_You are not allowed to date anyone but me." He said slowly watching her expression change from anger to confusion. "You belong to me."_

_Ginny frowned, she was angry again. "I do not belong to anyone Draco Malfoy! Especially to you! And as I recall **you** broke up with **me**, so you have absolutely no right to act like – like that!" _

_Draco swore as Ginny's palm contacted with his cheek. **Damn, she hit hard.** He should know better than to say things like that when she was angry. He always got slapped because of it, but he still hadn't learned his lesson._

"_Leave me the hell alone!" she screeched and stormed off angrily_

_Draco groaned and looked into a mirror; there was a rather large red imprint on his cheek. Damn, Ginny. He sighed. Fine, he'd have to do it the hard way. And he was so hoping things would be easier. But he was dealing with Ginny Weasley. There was absolutely no way he was going to get her back that easily. _

_Ginny frowned feeling a perfectly good day turn into a horrible, horrible, day. All because of Pansy Parkinson. What the HELL was that slut doing with her man! Ginny tensed – her man? Since when was Draco Malfoy her man? They were over, he was her nothing. But Ginny felt an odd compulsion bubble up in her chest. A compulsion that was telling her to yank Pansy Parkinson off of Draco by her sleek, shiny, black, hair and pummel her senseless. _

_Bu those weren't sane thoughts were they?_

"_Gin?_ _Gin, are you okay?" Colin asked Ginny worriedly. _

_Ginny started tearing her eyes off of Pansy and Draco who were dancing way to close. You were not allowed to dance that close in public. Nope. Someone should take points from Slytherin. And maybe cut off Pansy's head while they're at it. _

"_Ginny? Hello?"_

"_Oh, sorry, Colin._ _Yeah, I'm – I'm fine." Colin looked at her sceptically "Really. I'm fine" Ginny's eyes wandered back to the spot where Draco and Pansy had been dancing. **Great** her dance was ruined because of a slutty Slytherin and a gorgeous, blonde – _

"_Fine?"_

"_Huh? I mean – yeah, fine."_

_Colin rolled his eyes. "Ginny, honestly! When you have a date, technically you're not supposed to spend the entire night staring at some other guy, no matter how handsome he is."_

_Ginny groaned. "It's not like this is a date, date."_

"_It **is** a date, date."_

_Ginny turned "So you're not gay?"_

"_Did I say that?"_

"_No, but –"_

_Colin groaned staring at his friend hopelessly "Oh, just go pull Pansy off him, and kiss him already."_

_Ginny clicked her tongue. "Done and done."_

_Draco stared lifelessly at the wall in front of him, trying desperately to tune out Pansy's annoying voice. Like he really cared if she got a pet – whatever. He was just trying very hard not to turn around and look at Ginny with Colin. Because he was sure if he looked at her once, he wouldn't be able to stop looking. And that was hazardous. He'd given up. There was absolutely no way to win Ginny Weasley back. He'd screwed up his chance and now he had nothing. The love of his life was officially out of his life._

_Stupid life._

"…_And it was so adorable! I mean there was –"_

"_Parkinson, as sure as I am that this story has a wondrous point, I don't care and need you to go away." A sickly sweet voice interrupted._

_Draco glanced up. _

_Dammit._

_It was Ginny. And she looked absolutely breathtaking. She had her hair pulled up in an elegant up-do and was wearing a gorgeous, strapless, dark-green, dress that made her look like ravishing._

"_Go away?" Pansy said incredulously "I am not –"_

"_Pansy, go away." Draco muttered not taking his eyes off of Ginny._

_Pansy huffed and stalked off. _

_Ginny sat down on the chair that Pansy had vacated and stared at him._

_Draco really wished he could have said something then. Anything really. But he was too occupied with staring at her._

"_You're wrong."_

_Draco blinked. "About what?"_

"_I don't belong to you," she paused as if thinking about what she was about to say "you belong to me." She said softly then kissed him on lips_

_Draco smirked after she pulled back, "No," he said seductively leaning closer "I'm pretty sure I had it right." He traced her lips with his finger, "You Ginny Weasley," he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him "most definitely belong to me." He kissed her soundly and possessively "and only to me."_

_Ginny moaned "I suppose."_

------------------------------------------------ 

……

**See?**

See what?

**You belong to me**

You do not own me. I own you

**Either way.**

What's that supposed to mean?

**You are still only allowed to be with me.**

You really didn't know Colin was gay?

**Not when I attacked him. Or after. Or, ever really. Until just now.**

Like it wasn't obvious.

**Any guy who's near you and is not attracted is clearly insane. **

He's gay.

**Still insane, if he didn't like you.**

Moron

_**Right.**_

Also, what ever compelled you to go with the dance with Parkinson of all people?

**No idea. Possibly my moronic tendencies.**

She's so … _ugh_!

**_Ugh_?**

She's always throwing herself at people. Especially you! And – and she has black hair!

**I never realised having black hair was horrendous.**

It is!

**Doesn't Potter have black hair?**

Yes.

**And…?**

But that's different!

**How so?**

…Okay, not different. He should dye his hair. Black is horrible.

**And if _my_ hair was black?**

You would scare me.

**I would scare you?**

Picture it! You with black hair is terrifying!

**laughs Right.**

Anyway, Pansy is a horrible choice.

**Well, _you_ were unavailable.**

Still could have done better.

**Not really.**

Not…? Whatever do you mean not really?

**Had I gone with a better choice, things might have happened differently.**

Not true!

**The fact that angered you the most was that I was with Pansy. You hate Pansy.**

I would have…But…._Damn_, you have a liable point.

**Naturally.**

I don't like black hair.

**So you've said.**

And I don't like Pansy. Whore.

**A/N:** Just for the record, I don't hate black hair. I have black hair. I like black hair. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	8. When You Have Officialy Lost It

**When You Know You Have Officially Lost It**

**A/N: **Ah, my last sign. Oh and for Anoik, I looked up Ginny's name in the HP Lexicon and it is spelled Ginevra. On with the story.

-Alas, it seems that word has spread and people have come to realise that Harry Potter and all Harry Potter related items belong to JK Rowling and not me. _Tsk. Tsk._ And you all swore you wouldn't tell -

Ah, the last sign…

**scoffs**

What?

**It is – is…**

Is?

**It is when you _know_ you have officially lost it**

Oh really?

**Any doubts on whether or not you had been assaulted by this – horrendous madness are obliterated if you go through this sign.**

laughs

**I do not see what's funny**

You came to the conclusion from your… laughs _insanity_ because you said the word _love_?

**No sane person will say _love_.**

Yes they would!

**This is the sign when–you're–so–far–gone–that–you–mutter–the–three–most–dangerous–words–that–have–ever–had–the–misfortune–of–existing**

Oh _come on!_

**Those words are enough to land you in St. Mungos!**

Then why aren't you in there?

**Because you're a nutter as well.**

What does that have to do with anything?

**If you tell, you're getting slammed in there too**

Moron

**It is the truth! The stupid people out there deserve to know! We have to warn them before they do it themselves and lose it completely!**

You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world.

**It is.**

As I recall you weren't complaining.

**I was too busy with you're tongue down my throat.**

Which you fancied so much

**What do you mean fanc_ied_?**

Do you not know what words mean; or do you just ask me to be moronic?

**I _still_ fancy that very much Ginevra Weasley.**

"_Stupid…half-assed…ingrate…BASTARD!" Ginny muttered angrily as she snapped yet another quill in half. She growled "Dammit!"_

"_Mad at me or you're brother?" a voice interrupted her thoughts._

_Draco._

"_Neither."_

"_Neither?"_

"_Neither."_

_He raised an eyebrow questioningly and sat across from her leaning against the oak tree "who then?"_

_Ginny cussed again as she snapped her 8th quill that day. "My brother."_

_Draco stared at her._

"_Not the brother you're thinking of. It's not Ron."_

"_Which one then?"_

"_Charlie."_

"_The one with Dragons?"_

"_yes."_

"_I thought you two got along well."_

"_We did" she muttered tensely "until the prat decided I'm a moronic little girl, who can't make good bloody decisions."_

_Draco sat silently watching her snap quill after quill._

"_He sent me a howler!" She exclaimed "The bloody prat sent **me** a bleedin' howler! Talking about all this – this **shit** I don't care for."_

"_Care to tell me what this howler said?"_

"_Stupid things."_

"_That's all? You're usually one for elaboration Gin. Why so noncommittal all of sudden?"_

_Ginny sighed and looked into Draco silver-grey eyes unsure of whether or not she wanted to tell him what the howler said. Not because she thought her brother was right, but because she felt a little…_odd_ telling him what Charlie said. "Some things…about you…and me."_

"_Mm-hmm. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine – really. You want to get something to eat?"_

_Ginny found it frustrating that he wasn't pressuring her to say something. Because she **wanted** him to press her for information, so she could vent and yell and scream. So he could tell her that Charlie was an idiot and that it was no way true._

_Even though she knew it wasn't true the tiny irrational part of her brain wanted to hear him say that. _

"_He said that you were just using me. That I was just some – some girl you'd picked up for a meaningless shag and would drop me as soon as you could. He said that he thought I was smart enough not to fall for whatever shit you were telling me." She sighed "'but apparently I was wrong' that's what he said."_

_Ginny felt shaky after divulging all that information. Especially since Draco wasn't responding he was just sitting there quietly. Not that that was totally unusual…"Huh."_

_Ginny pursed her lips. **Huh**? She had just said all – **that**, and all he had to say was **huh**? "That's all!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That's all you're going to say?"_

_SNAP. Another quill broken. The grass was now littered with broken bits of quills. "You really have to stop breaking you're quills Gin. You're going to run out."_

_She stood up angrily and started to walk away. MEN! They were all ignorant – BASTARDS! **You really have to stop breaking you're quills Gin. You're going to run out.** OH COME ON! What was he four! Did he not know when she wanted him to say something – **reassuring**? ASSHOLE. Ginny felt someone yank her back and in one swift movement she had fallen into Draco Malfoy's lap. _

_Ginny tried to stand back up but realised he was holding her too tightly for her to be able to get up. "Let go." She said coldly. _

"_I don't think I will." Ginny felt her temper rise and was about to start screaming at him when he moved his free hand to her face and brushed aside a stray hair off of her face, "You don't believe that now do you?"_

"_What?" she snapped, feeling her anger overwhelm her._

_Very softly, so softly that Ginny wouldn't have been able to hear if she had not been three inches from his face, he said "What your brother said."_

_She stiffened and said nothing._

"_Because if you do, I may have to take back everything I've ever said about you being intelligent. Because if you were in any way smart you would know that you mean more to me than any girl could ever mean."_

_Ginny felt a warm bubbling compulsion build up in her chest. And just like that her anger died. Funny. He was truly the only person on earth who could just make her rage – **poof**! Disappear. _

_Because Ginevra," he whispered to her, pulling her closer to him "as pathetic as it sounds, I think I may have fallen in love with you." He kissed her lips softly. "As a matter a fact – I **know**. I love you."_

_Ginny's heart soared. She was flying without ever leaving the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his soft lips. "I love you too." She whispered revelling in the fact that her idiot brother was an idiot. _

_I-D-I-O-T_

_Draco Malfoy loved her and she loved him. And if Ginny had anything to say about her future, Draco Malfoy would be stuck with her for a **long** time. _

I still don't see how the words 'I love you' are so fatal.

**That's because you are blinded by the insanity of them**

And you aren't?

**No. While I have succumbed to their insanity I can still see their treacherous plots quite easily.**

scoffs _treacherous_?

**How else would you explain a MALFOY saying _I love you_ to a WEASLEY**

Luck?

**On your part?**

Please. You were the lucky one.

**As if.**

You ended up with a perfectly sane, intelligent girl instead of an annoying, tiring, black-haired bimbo.

**Where is this sane intelligent girl you speak of? For I have not yet met her.**

Ha – ha. _So funny._

**You do realise the fact that you called yourself sane is completely false.**

Really?

**No _sane_ woman goes off on a rampage and starts yelling at people randomly to clear her head. **

I do **not** go on a rampage.

**When you're angry you yell at anyone within a ten-mile radius.**

LIAR

**You're right. It's probably a 20 mile radius.**

LIAR

**Ask anyone. No wait. People are too innately terrified of you to tell you the truth. Trust me you enjoy yelling at everyone you see.**

_Terrified_? Why on earth would they be _terrified_?

**You are frightening when you are angry.**

Sure.

**Alarming, _fearsome_ even.**

And people _just_ love you.

**Of course they do.**

Sure and my hair is black.

**Again with your black hair fetish.**

Fetish? I clearly stated that I do NOT like black hair. _Eughh._

**You just stated that you wanted black hair**

Did not!

**You'd look interesting with black hair.**

I'd look whore–y

**_Mm_-_hmm_**

Why do you like black hair?

**I don't.**

You've been continually hinting at me to dye my hair. Which I will not do.

**I don't like black hair. And I don't want you to dye _your_ hair.**

LIAR

**I'm entranced by your horrendously bright fiery hair.**

Oh _really_?

**It's like the sun. It's so bright and vivid and ugly – but I still can't stop looking at it.**

My hair is not ugly. _Black hair_ is ugly.

**I know. I don't think I'd like you quite the same if your hair wasn't red.**

Really?

**What disgusting feature would I point out then?**

rolls eyes Moron

**A/N: **Just one more chapter and this story is done. Tear, tear. I'll have the Epilogue up soon, its actually written already. I just have to make a few corrections and well (obviously) submit it. Tell me all what you think.


	9. Epilouge

**Epilogue **

-Darn, it's been a week and I _still_ don't own Harry Potter. Stupid fairy godmother, she didn't grant my wish.-

Oh dear me…

**What?**

I think we finished all the signs.

**Good. Now all you people know exactly what to look for.**

True.

**So if you come to realise you've been through at least three of these steps –**

Signs

**You make sure to pack your clothes, some food, and any other memorabilia you need and run straight for the hills.**

Draco!

**Hey! Had I known ages ago that all those things meant, _I_ would have run straight for the hills.**

But even then you would have been so lost that you would come crawling back.

**That is a false accusation.**

If by false, you mean complete accurate then you are right.

**Do you naturally assume that everything I say has some twisted meaning? Or do you just think I do not understand the meaning of rudimentary words?**

Rudimentary?

**Basic.**

Ah – hah…

……

…….

**What?**

What?

**What, what?**

What – Ugh you're confusing me.

**Aren't you always?**

Whatever.

**So?**

So what?

**What are you thinking so deeply about?**

How funny a red-headed, grey-eyed kid would look

**And why…? Oh…Hmm…**

Clashes horribly don't you think?

**Who says the kid has to have red hair?**

Well all Weasleys have red hair.

**And all Malfoys have blonde hair.**

The Weasley gene is far more dominant.

**_Please_. Nothing Weasley could be more dominant than something Malfoy.**

Of course there can.

**Like what?**

Ginny WEASLEY is more dominant in everything than Draco MALFOY

**That sentence is riddled with inaccuracy.**

Whatever.

…**What if it's a mix?**

A – What?

**Half blonde, half red.**

How can that…_Nah_, can't happen, the kid will have red hair.

**Blonde. **

Red

**BLONDE.**

RED

**B-L-O-N-D-E**

R-E-D

**Does this argument even have a point? It's not like were planning on having kids.**

Yes we are

**Since when?**

Since you asked me to marry you.

**Really.**

Yes.

**I _do not_ want fifty kids.**

Wha – why the bloody hell would I want fifty kids?

**You're a little odd Gin, you never know. I have set rules or else I could end up with fifty kids.**

Oh just think of it! Fifty little Malfoys. The horror.

**Fifty little prank-ing, screaming, unnaturally tall, Weasleys scare me far more.**

Fifty bratty, snotty-nosed, pale, Malfoys. The HORROR! Everyone run for your lives!

**What if they come out black haired?**

Why would they come out black haired?

**I dunno, maybe you cheated on me with Potter at some point.**

_Eww_. No! Harry is like my brother.

**So?**

So what?

**Black hair. What if?**

What do you mean what if? There is no what if. They'll just have black hair.

**So you won't hate them because they have 'disgusting' black hair?**

I could always dye their hair, if it makes me _that_ sick to look at them.

**I can never tell when you're joking.**

Flattered.

**If you say so.**

Besides, I have already expressed my disdain for black haired fools. If I am going to cheat on you with someone they will not have black hair.

**Right, so if any of our fifty kids turns out with brown hair, I'll know you've been with Longbottom.**

_Eww_. Why do you keep picking guys who are like my family?

**Only choices I'm giving you.**

_Ah_. Well since I have no intention of sleeping with them – _eugh,_ the mere thought makes me sick – I suppose I'm stuck with you.

**Bites don't it?**

Totally.

**They'll have blonde hair.**

Nope.

**And you're brown eyes. I like your eyes.**

NOPE. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Red hair. Remair. Remair. Remair. Remair. Rehare.

**Blonde**

I CANT HEAR YOU!

**A/N: **Well, that's it. DONE and DONE. _sighs_ and I was having so much fun writing this… Hope you liked my weird little fic and I really, _really_ hope (for those of you who don't review period) that you at least review my last chapter. And one last note, I thank all you wonderful people who have reviewed my story. I love you all. throws kisses. Ta – Ta.

Quick question, what do you do when you're bored? What would you do? What would Ginny do?

Jenni


End file.
